The Shot In the Past
The Shoot In the Past 'is the 3rd episode of Ben 23: Ultimate Heroverse. Plot ''Ben Tennyson, 13 year old is Running after someone. Tetrax Joins him, later Sevenseven too. Tetrax: So Who are we running after? Ben: I have no idea, but i know who has? Sevenseven: wftfthoiupoio??? Ben Transforms Velocitiraptor: Velocitiraptor!! Tetrax: You should rename him, like Flame Blaze Velocitiraptor: to what? Tetrax: Amm.. What about Flash Speed?? Sevenseven: Zhuguovukotyfumduyjphcjghrtya?? Tetrax: what? Velocitiraptor: Let's see who are we following He runs away. He gets closer to the Creature. The creture stops and turns around. He Blasts Ben away End Scean Ben, Bryce and Fivefive, with Agro on his Sholder are running in the night. Fivefive: So who are we running after? Bryce: More like what are we running after?? Ben: I have zero idea. Agro: If you go, as you call, Zoopha you can catch him Bryce: Wait! Ben transforms and runs away. He catches up to the creature. The creature turns around and blasts him. ben turns back Ben: Wait, it's teh same place, The same time, the same alien! Creature: Hahaha! Ben: I know you! But, it's in possible! I KIlled you! Creature: You were far from from killing me. Bryce as Sppeder runs in. Ben: Good thing you're here Bryce Creature: he can't help you! The Creature transforms in to something simmilar to Ultimate Dinosmash. Bryce: An Evolved form! Ben: A what now? Bryce: Evolved forms are evolved versions of alien species. Ben: What? Bryce: They are Ultimate forms Ben: Epic! Creature: Now, you will pay, tennyson! Ben: For what? Bryce transforns Herculles: Sweet! Ben transforms Dinosmash: Dino Smash! ben runs towords The creature and starts to smash him, but the creature shoots rockets at him. Agro and FiveFive arrive Agro: Is that? FiveFive: It's Inpossible! Agro: Albedo! End Scean Agro: Albedo! ben turns around and looks at them Dinosmash: Alwhodo? Agro: Albedo was a Galvan, Azmuths old assistent Herculles: How did he turn in to this. Albedo trows and and Bryce away and detransforms. He looks just like Ben FiveFive: Shiuaihuhoyjpwjpkapkpt? Agro: Could you atleast speak english as much as you can FiveFive: Sorry! Bryce: Say wha? Albedo: Ben, how good to see you again! You know, i didn't expect to see you. Ben: What are you doing here. Last time i- Bryce: What did you do? Agro: Yeah, i have no idea. Albedo: Oh! you haven't told your friends. Ben! Ben: you still mad about that? Albedo: You did turn me in a mutant. End scean Flashback Ben as Elecryicyeti is fighting Albedo as Dinosmash Dinosmash: You wont get away this time, Tennyson Electricyeti: Neither will you, Albeidon Dinosmash: it's Albedo! Electricyeti: Who cares Dinosmash: I do! Albedo runs dowords Band and smashed the omnitrix symbol. Albedo gets electrocuted and falls of a clif. ''End Scean Ben: did i? Albedo: Yes! Ben: Well you don't look like one, Albeydon! ''albedo Transforms in to Ultimate Humangousaur. Then he becomes red like and gains four hands and four eyes Agro: A fusion! FiveFive: Igocide! Bryce: What? Ultimate Dino Jolt It's Albedo! He Runs Towords Ben and Punches him away. Then He turns in to Boostflight and flys after Ben Bryce: After him! he transforms in to MantaRay ''End Scean ''We see Albedo, normal, at ben's Body. He scans him and then he transforms in to Ben. And ben turns in to Albedo. Albedo: Good Bye, Albeydon! End Scaen ''THE END''''' Characters *Ben Tennyson **13 year old **16 year old *Tetrax * Sevenseven *Agro *FiveFive *Bryce Bowman Villains *Albedo Aliens By Ben *Zoompha/Velocitiraptor (x2) *Dinosmash By Bryce *Speeder *Herculles *MantaRay By Albedo *Dinosmash (x2) *Ultimate Dinosmash *Ultimate Dino Jolt Category:Episodes Category:Ben 23: Ultimate Heroverse Episodes Category:Reo 54